


pity the living, and above all, those without love

by sparkofrebellion



Series: neither pity nor pragmatism [17]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angst, Angsty Schmoop, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkofrebellion/pseuds/sparkofrebellion
Summary: When nightmares overcome her, and ghosts dance behind her eyes, she haunts the empty corridors like a phantom that should be resting in peace but wasn't





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted one with nightmares and this idea has been floating around my head for a while, so here ya go

When nightmares overcome her, and ghosts dance behind her eyes, she haunts the empty corridors like a phantom that should be resting in peace but wasn't.

When nightmares plague her, and the dead live only to die over and over, she drifts through the eerie halls with silent footsteps.

She never goes back to her room, and falls asleep in the strangest places. On top on crates, in a corner, underneath a fighter. The first few times, everyone is surprised, but then suddenly nobody is. The only other survivor, the unsung hero of the Rebellion, will be found in strange places and just wake her up.

The first time, she is shaken awake by a blue eyed boy not more than three years younger than she, with a little blue astromech droid beeping behind him. He is the one who blew up the Death Star, with the plans she and Cassian had stolen. 

"Are you okay?"

He offers his hand to her, and for a minute, she almost ignores it, but remembers that she is trying to accept that she isn't alone and not everyone wants something from her. She takes his hand and he pulls her up. 

"You should get some rest."

Then she completely forgot what she was trying to do and spun about-face to stalk away. How could he say that when he had to know what she had lost? How could he say that to her face, and act like he was trying to be helpful? How did he think she ended up where she did? 

She slipped into her room and into the 'fresher to take a hot shower.

The second time, she is found by a green-skinned Twi'lek.

"What are doing here?"

Jyn opens her mouth, but nothing comes out. Then,

"I couldn't sleep."

The Twi'lek nods, seemingly understandingly. 

"Well, you should try and not wander so far next time." 

She said nothing about getting sleep, which Jyn was grateful for. 

"Are you General Syndulla?"

The Twi'lek had just smiled a sad smile and left.

The last time, she opens her eyes to a pair of warm brown eyes and calloused hands on her bare arms. Cassian gazes up at her, concerned.

"Jyn?"

Jyn doesn't say anything just leans forward and presses her head against the crook of his neck. He wraps his arms around her, one tight against her waist, the other around her shoulders and tangled in her hair. 

"How long, Jyn? Why haven't you told me?"

Concerned.

"Didn't want you to worry."

Mumbled.

Cassian let out a soft, quick sigh. He pulled her closer, pressed his lips against the side of her head.

"I'll always worry."

So he pulled her up, and lead back to his room, and pushed her gently to his bed. He laid next to her, wrapped his arms around her pulled her close. Jyn's face was mushed against his chest, but didn't care, didn't mind. She'd rather be pressed to close to him, than not at all. So they laid together in the quiet in the dark, and she spoke hoarsely of the visions that plagued her. Told of old friends who lived only to due in front of her. That she had felt so alone. And Cassian said something. Something that only the ones who fight could understand.

Do not pity the dead. Pity the living, for they are the ones without rest.


End file.
